


Inhale. Exhale.

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: Dangan Ronpa Oneshots [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[warning for slurs] Inhale. Exhale. “You’ll always be my woman.” “I know. That doesn’t…” “Stop it from hurting?”</p><p>Hagahiro oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inhale. Exhale.

He unbuckles his belt, slides his jeans down from his waist to crumple in a pile on the floor. She takes off her dress, leaving her in only her lingerie. They do this most every night.

_Inhale. Exhale._

It isn’t intimate, no. Their clothes are just too confining, and they lie together on the bed. Chihiro rests her head on the fortune teller’s chest as he strokes her hair and tells her about his day. She loves to hear him talk.

_Inhale. Exhale._

He asks her about her day. She sighs slowly, thinking about all of the things she’s heard since she finally came out. “Queer. Tranny. You’ll never be a real woman.”

_Inhale. Exhale._

Tendrils of smoke come from Hagakure’s nose as he thinks, his eyes serious. He places his hand on the small of Chihiro’s back, rubbing gently.

_Inhale. Exhale._

“You’ll always be my woman.”

“I know. That doesn’t…”

“Stop it from hurting?”

_Inhale. Exhale._

He’s serious. She likes that. He knows that. She _loves_ that.

_Inhale. Exhale._

Chihiro curls her fists into Hagakure’s shirt and doesn’t let go.


End file.
